A portable telephone device with incorporated projector, in which a projector device is mounted to a portable telephone, is known from Patent Reference #1. Furthermore, an image processing device that performs fade in processing and fade out processing upon pictures, thus providing a good visual sensation during image replay, is known from Patent Reference #2.    Patent Reference #1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent, Publication 2000-236375;    Patent Reference #2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2001-204044.